This invention relates to a dispenser for novelty items.
There exists in the prior art multiple forms of devices that are operable for dispensing edible and non-edible items. Examples of such items include snacks, gum, mints, vitamins, capsules, beads, toys, etc. For the purposes of this description, such items will be referred to as novelty items.
Desirable features of novelty dispensers include compactness, efficient and robust operation, as well as interesting shapes and ornamentations.
The present invention is directed to a dispenser that includes mechanisms for meeting those desirable design features.